The Fur that I Wear
by TaggertShare
Summary: Based on a fan request. Also inspired by the song "The Air That Breathe" by The Hollies. Share is wrongly accused of breaking some dishes where she works. Only Grumpy saw what really happened. Forced to speak up for Share, he says more than he means to. Setting in motion life changing events for he and Share. Words can be powerful, as Cheer and Daydream witnessed during the drama.


Foreword: based on a fan request. Also some Hollies fans may notice I was thinking of one of their songs as I developed this story. A song which reminded me of one of my first young loves. Then unfortunately her Family's home burnt down. They had to move to another town. I still think of you to this day, Tina.:

It had been an epic day for Share Bear and her Mate. Another anniversary of their Mating Ritual Day had arrived. Surprise had thrown an Anniversary Party for them. Share had shown up early at The Share Shack, expecting a normal work day. Grumpy was just behind her, grumbling about the mechanical dishwasher he would have to adjust for the umpteenth time.

As she walked in the door Share heard "surprise Share! Surprise Grumpy! Happy Double Anniversary!" Not only was it the couple's Mating Day anniversary. It was also the anniversary of the day Grumpy finished building The Share Shack for the girl who had a lock on his Heart. A simple building built to show others not to misjudge Share, nor the Bear who had a hard time showing his true feelings. A true gift of the Heart from Grumpy to Share. Eventually The Share Shack would become a place where Care Bears and Care Cousins would gather for good food, good tea or coffee, and sharing gossip.

It was also a low profit establishment. Only enough Care Credits were collected by Share to make a minimal living. The rest went to keeping The Share Shack going. Patrons paid low prices. A donation jar stated "all contributions go to upkeep and helping to feed those who cannot afford to pay." The jar was often full. So were the tummies of most patrons after leaving. Even an oft mistrusted Bear such as Grizzle often stopped by. To the shock of many he would always throw a Gold Care Credit in the jar.

Lovalot had once turned to Share after witnessing Grizzle's contribution. Lovalot was aware of his ogling of her."I guess even bad boy Bears like good food." Share then giggled "and you!" Soon many Bears and Care Cousins would use The Share Shack as a dating site. Lovalot and Grizzle were among the many.

It was also a place which represented some unintentional revenge. Another restaurant had once sat nearby. Now an Arts and Craft store sat on that lot. Share had worked at the former restaurant there part time. This was just after Share and Grumpy had the encounter in Grumpy' s garage which led to their first kiss. Then came an incident which would lead an unlikely pair to becoming partners in Life, Love, and Business. Strange how being falsely accused would turn out fine for Share.

The now defunct restaurant had been owned by a Care Cousin. None other than Perfect Panda. Most Care Cousins had expected he and Polite to have teamed up as Business Bears. However Perfect' s sister shied away from becoming a business tycoon. Polite was easy going and very friendly. She also liked the Arts. As did her brother. However Perfect thought it would be hard to make a living as an artist.

Then Perfect realized some individuals considered Chefs as artists of a sort. Even though his own cooking skills were less than that of a great Chef they were good. So Perfect had set up a restaurant. Just as his name implied Perfect wanted things to be just right. Being a perfectionist can make one get on others nerves. A Bear like Grumpy was sure to be one who would get irritated by a perfectionist. The easy going Share less likely. So Share seemed a perfect fit for delivering food and busing tables in the little restaurant. She was quickly hired after seeing a "Help Wanted" sign on the business's door.

Share got along fine with the customers. Even while being trained on the job. She would just laugh off getting food or drinks spilled on her by patrons. She loved hearing the latest gossip they had to offer. Share was also quick on her foot paws. She rarely showed signs of being tired or bored. The quick pace of work also prevented many chances to get bored or to take breaks.

It also prevented males from getting a chance to flirt with Share. Many found Share to be a bit daffy or a bit of a dip at times. Yet that seemed to make Share more likable. One male in particular found himself fascinated with Share. Long before their first nose rub Share kept catching Grumpy's eyes. To him something about Share made her stand out and above all other females. Yet Grumpy himself would not have been able to explain just what it was.

When it came to Grumpy the shy Share would often find herself saying "Hi"to him whenever they chanced to meet. His oft mumbled replies would make Share smile. Grumpy's demeanor may have seemed standoffish. Even cold to some. But not to Share. When near Grumpy, Share seemed to sense that his persona was complicated. A persona which held some distinct possibilities in forming a unique relationship. With the encounter which led to their first kiss Share found proof of the warmth Grumpy found hard to show. Soon after would occur the incidents which would show others too.

Perfect Panda ran a tight ship when it came to business. His exacting standards had irritated the female worker Share would replace. He also was someone who could never admit to being wrong. It was his way or hit the Highway. " Hit the road Jack and don't come back" was what he said to Jack Rabbit the day he got fired. All because Jack had pointed out a mistake in the Menu the owner had printed out. It seemed as if Perfect was one Care Cousin who could use a refresher course in caring.

He could also have used an adage oft quoted by another business owner. Shortly after having established her general store Best Friend Bear had learned some things the hard way. Which is why she often stated "sometimes you need to spend Care Credits to make Care Credits." Thus she often spent time and money repairing her own shop. One would have thought a perfectionist like Perfect would have been the same way. However some repairs needed in his establishment got put off or ignored all together.

That was one reason Grumpy would stop by. He could grab a snack and try to entice Perfect to hire Grumpy do a few minor repair jobs. It also gave Grumpy a chance to ogle Share when her back was to him. Share was aware of it though. She had spoken to Harmony about it. Harmony laughed. "Just wiggle your Butt and move your tail a bit" said Harmony. "Give the poor boy something to fantasize about." Despite her doubts and shyness Share had done that when near one of the security mirrors. She nearly giggled aloud as she saw Grumpy's reflection. His eyes appeared to lock onto her posterior. "Wow, I can't believe a boy is attracted to my hind end" she thought to herself. "I guess I am not so bad looking after all!"

Share was also guilty of trying to catch views of Grumpy. Once when he was just ahead of her on a side walk he had stopped. Then bent way over to pick up a coin. Share found herself staring at Grumpy's rump. Hoping he would lift his tail up. Later she and some of the females watched Funshine and Champ flex and compare arm muscles. Share heard Harmony say "boys look so gross when they flex their muscles." Share found herself thinking "I wonder what Grumpy's look like?" Then felt guilty at the thought, that and a few others. Despite everything Share and Grumpy had a hard time letting the other know their true feelings for each other. Then came the incidents which changed all of that.

Cheer had offered her brother, Grumpy, to have coffee and muffins with her at the restaurant. She would pay for it. The often hungry male was glad to oblige. Cheer had just the day before asked Grumpy if the rumor of he and Share having rubbed noses was true. Grumpy's nose had lightened, in what is the Care Bear equivalent of a blush. Even without his mumbled affirmation Cheer knew it was true.

After Share had delivered their order to their table Cheer just had to grin. Cheer could see Grumpy's eyes following Share. Share did seem to be wiggling her butt more than one would expect. Then as Share went over to see what another customer wanted Cheer looked else where. That customer was Daydream Bear.

Share then went to get a clean tea cup, napkin, and a place mat. Daydream sat daydreaming of what to buy on a planned shopping spree. Daydream seemed not to notice as items were placed on the table in front of her. Even as Share went to get more items. Grumpy actually found that a bit amusing. Grumpy heard a creaking noise which made him shift his eyes from Share to the wall shelf near her.

The shelf appeared to be tilting a bit. Suddenly a teacup slid off. A loud crash resounded throughout the restaurant. There was another crashing sound as yet another cup slipped and crashed to its doom. Share flinched in surprise making her drop a plate with a muffin on it. The plate survived the drop but the muffin it had carried was now unfit to serve to a customer.

Cheer had also been startled by all the noise. Making her drop a spot of tea. Daydream dropped the menu she was perusing. Then glanced nervously about. Grumpy just folded his arms together. "Wow, that was amusing to see" he thought. Then Grumpy turned his eyes back to Share. " I am glad that sweet girl is okay" he thought to himself. Then his reverie was interrupted. As Share was picking the muffin off the floor Perfect came storming out of the kitchen. "How dare you to break my dishes" he bellowed out. His eyes spotted the shelf which was now askew.

"You also broke the shelf you clumsy dip!" Share's nose changed color from embarrassment. Still Perfect ranted. "I would fire you right now but I want to work you hard until you have earned enough to pay for it all!" Now Share's nose changed color again. Her embarrassment was turning to indignation. The normally shy female decided it was time to speak up to this pompous jerk of a Bear.

"But I didn't do it" gasped Share. In desperation Share turned to Daydream. "Daydream, did you see what happened?" Daydream felt sorry for Share but had not seen what had really happened.

"Sorry Share, my mind was a thousand light years away. So I don't know how the shelf and dishes got broken." Share turned toward Cheer. Cheer honestly felt sorry for Share. However she had not seen what had caused the near disaster either.

"Sorry, Share" said Cheer. "I also can't help you. My eyes were focused on my tea." Meanwhile Grumpy sat staring, not really sure just what he should do. After all what he was witnessing was none of his business. Or was it?

Perfect nearly touched Share's nose with his waggling finger. "See, you are guilty" he hissed. Then it happened. Grumpy could take no more. Everyone flinched as Grumpy suddenly stood tall and literally yelled at the top of his lungs. "Shut up you imperfect, impolite jerk of a Panda Bear. Act like a Care Cousin. Even if Share had been responsible your words and actions are way out of line!"

Perfect gasped and staggered back a bit. "But, but" he stammered. Cheer was amazed as Grumpy leaned right up to the other male's face. "But nothing" said Grumpy. "Except you ought to have your Butt kicked! I saw the shelf tilt and the dishes slide off. If you had let me make repairs here none of this would have happened. You are responsible for this mess."

In his anger Grumpy was sure to do or say something he didn't mean to. That is just what he did. Grumpy put his hand paw on Share's shoulder. "This sweet Girl is going to get an apology from you or else!" Share was stunned at Grumpy's words and actions. Suddenly she could care less about Perfect and his restaurant. Or her job there. She cared for this Bear who was a hunk of a Bear to her. "Oh Grumpy" she said as she squeezed his hand paw.

Perfect now was speechless. He needed his Sister around at times like these. "Okay, maybe Share is not at fault"mumbled Perfect. Share looked at Grumpy. He had backed off a bit from the other male. To Share he looked like the handsome Boar Bear every Sow Bear dreams will come to her rescue. Just looking at Grumpy gave Share a new found sense of empowerment. Also a feeling she could not quite fathom at the moment. Soon she would know what she was feeling. It is known as True Love.

Daydream had a look of awe as the drama unfolded before her eyes. Cheer was wide eyed as she witnessed everything. She was also proud of Grumpy for having stood up to another male. Even prouder that he was so adamantly defending a female. Grumpy shook a fisted hand paw at Perfect. "I said for your apologize to Share, now say it like you mean it!"

Perfect knew he was in a no win situation. Oh how he wished Polite were here to help bail him out. Perfect sighed loudly. "I am sorry for acting in such a crass manner. I should have calmly inquired as to what happened." Cheer and Daydream were both amazed to see something very rare. Grumpy was looking fondly at Share.

"I hope that made you feel better, Share." Share then gave those watching something even more amazing to see. Share kissed her forefinger, then touched her nose with it. Then she touched Grumpy's nose. Share had now publicly blown a kiss to Grumpy.

"Thank you so much, Grumpy" she said. Then smiled as she returned to her work duties. Humming happily to herself. Grumpy looked smug as he sat back down. Perfect went to a closet to grab a broom and dustpan. Share went to see if Daydream needed her tea re-filled. Perfect slunk back into the kitchen as soon as he had the floor cleaned up.

Then Share went to tend to Grumpy and Cheer. As her teacup was re-filled Cheer said "thanks Share."Then she grinned and said to Share in a near whisper "I guess Grumpy really does like you a lot." Share giggled and looked fondly at Grumpy.

Then Cheer said to Grumpy "well Brother Dear, I am so proud of how you stood up for Share's honor. You must have special feelings for her."

Grumpy seemed to frown. He had a lot on his mind. Little could he know that Perfect's business would shortly go downhill. Perfect would eventually land back on both foot paws. Perfect's Sister, Polite Bear, became a partner with him. Together they re-furbished the former restaurant into an Arts and Crafts Store. Even selling some of their own paintings and crafts.

Nor could Grumpy know just how powerful some words could be. As he looked at Cheer he spoke plainly and loud enough for all to hear. No mumbling this time. For it was now or never to let his true feelings known. He did just that. "Sometimes one needs to speak up. Even if embarrassed or afraid to do so. There will come times when one must let others know they are wrong, despised, liked, or loved. I am no different. In the game of life we all need something sometimes." Grumpy then focused his eyes on Share.

What he did next would have repercussions which would last lifetimes. Cheer would eventually end up with Share as a Sister in Law. Grumpy would end up as Share's Mate. Daydream had something to ponder about. For Grumpy then said something which left everyone stunned. Words which nearly made Share swoon.

It was a statement which has echoed down through the Care Bear years. One which amazed all who heard it come from Grumpy's own mouth. Then as it was repeated as gossip. A reply which made Share smile as her heart was gripped with Love.

For on that day Grumpy took a deep breath. He let out a loud sigh. Then he said these amazing words. "Sometimes, all I need is the fur that I wear and to love Share!"


End file.
